


A Part Of You

by evilfox



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长扔下的盾放在Tony的实验室里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part Of You

Tony睡醒时，发现自己还坐在实验室里。

最近发生的很多事使他回到久违的工作狂状态。他恢复了单身，不再需要留出时间用来浪漫；复仇者们被要求暂时保持低调，未经程序审核不得擅自行动；公司的事务有Pepper打理，他似乎也没有什么可插手的。

突然间他感觉回到了17岁时在MIT宿舍里昼夜不停地准备2.007（注）的单纯时光。

睡倒在实验室的桌台上也不是什么陌生的事。

Tony站起身，想去楼上找点咖啡喝。

水槽里不再有咖啡渣了，看来那个没素质的家伙是Cap那边的人。如果能再见面，Tony也许可以向他抱怨这件事。而他会报以无奈的微笑，就像他还在这里的时候会做的。就像他从没离开过。

Tony在乱得无处下脚的实验室里踢开一条路向电梯移动。这些日子里制作的东西多半没什么目的，就这样毫无章法地堆放着。

地板上散落着着零件、半成品和空啤酒罐。在这些有用或没用的工程产品堆成的小山上，躺着那只红蓝相间的金属盾牌。

从Tony把它从俄国带回来的那天起，关于如何处置它，所有人争论不休。

中情局认为它是这场恶性事件中的重要证物，应留在情报部门以备进一步调查、听证时使用；五角大楼认为它是二战时期作为陆军装备制造的产品，相关权利自然应该归属军方；市政府则想把它陈列在博物馆里当旅游资源；就连MIT都打来电话要求基于“科研需要”借去玩几天。

经过几轮撕扯，由Tony出了一个折中的方案：盾牌仍由复联基地保管；其他部门、机构可根据具体需要提交使用申请。

起初它在各个部门之间辗转，待到整个事件尘埃落定、谁也没有更多“申请理由”之后，它就一直安静地躺在Tony的实验室里。

Tony停下脚步，注视着那坚不可摧的兵器。

有时候他会在工作间歇不自觉地看向那斑驳的表面，被每一道划痕代表的瞬间记忆所刺痛。而更多时候，他只是想起那个人早晨向他问候时彬彬有礼的微笑，或是战斗中纯粹的眼神。

Tony向来是个不信鬼神的唯物主义者。尽管如此，某些光怪陆离的念头仍会时不时涌进他的头脑。

他猜想如果盾牌有意识，会思考些什么，他开始为这块冰冷的金属感到难过：你以为你是他不可割舍的一部分，结果并不是这样。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：2.007是MIT的机器人比赛的课程号
> 
> 后记：我就想说，队长扔盾那一幕，看似是刀，其实是半成品糖！！【。】这么重要的东西肯定得捡回来，Tony每天对着盾十万字的相思文也写得出来好吗【。【【【虽然我只憋出一个超短段子【【【


End file.
